Base After Base
Base After Base is the fifth level in Geometry Dash. It is first of two levels rated hard, the other being Can't Let Go. Base After Base is also a level in Geometry Dash Lite. Description Base After Base produces increasingly hard jumping patterns and an antigravity section. The level begins with a difficult cube sequence. The second half of this first cube sequence has high jumps and is trickier to judge. The end of this sequence also has trick yellow jump pads right before the first ship section, which makes it yet more difficult. The next sequence is a ship sequence. This is more "hall-based" than those of previous levels, with a smaller passage and spikes on alternating sides. Next, the cube takes a moment to flip upwards with antigravity, although this sequence is somewhat easier to predict than the one in Dry Out. However, it does feature smaller blocks. Returning to normal gravity with a final few jumps leads to the completion of the level. Secret coins *The first secret coin is found after the first time the background turns red. After you jump on the ring, you will slide down and a large flat form will block you. Instead of jumping over, slide down the hole and then you will get the coin and slide down the jump pad and return to the normal path. *The second one is located after the background turns completely black. After jumping many flat-forms, there is a spike and a space which you would avoid because it would seemingly lead to your death. Instead of avoiding it, try to jump over the spike and through the space and there will be an antigravity portal. It will get the hovering coin, hit a thin platform, fall down, reach a blue gravity portal and return to the normal path. *The last one is located at the first ship sequence after the background turns purple. When the tunnel starts, after three first spikes, you must lift your ship up and wait until you reach the hidden coin path. Hold the ship up until you have collected the coin and then go down into the normal path. Walkthrough Trivia *The achievement unlocked by completing the level in Practice Mode may refer to the popular catchphrase “All Your Base Are Belong to Us”, from the Game Zero Wing (the achievement name is 'All Your Base'). *Base After Base is presumed to have evolved from the level Ultimate Destruction, the level previewed from the Geometry Dash Beta (then called Geometry Jump). *Base After Base is the least popular online music from an official level. * Base After Base was rated "Harder" until Update 1.9 *Completing the level takes 1:26. * This is the level that is considered to be the easiest level to collect Secret Coins along with Back on Track. Gallery BaseAfterBaseMenu.png|Base After Base on the main menu Level 5.jpeg|Base After Base before Update 1.9 BAB-C1.png|First secret coin BAB-C2.png|Second secret coin BAB-C3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels